


Blackout Blues

by RcA



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Around, fluff?, not sure what else to tag this, pretty tame stuff by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: “I have acurtainover my eyes. I think it’s obvious I need help to get around,” Daesung says, struggling to keep up with Seunghyun's quick steps. “They’d have to be blind not to see. Blind, like me.”





	Blackout Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following message I received at Tumblr. It grabbed my interest and this lil' fic practically wrote itself overnight. Just something fun?
> 
> _"I read that during Loser promotions Daesung couldn't see around the Inkigayo stage because of his long bangs so he had to hold hands with the other members, and Top said, "I'm taking Daesung around, holding his hand." And now I can't stop thinking about Top leading the ever-trusting Daesung down a dark corridor and having his way with him hohoho"_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a fictional work based on the public personas of real people, over whom I make no claim and to whom I mean no harm. Just having a little fun with them.

 

 

 

“I’m taking Daesung around, holding his hand.”

“I see that,” Daesung hears off to his left, followed a moment later by a sugary sweet “That’s so nice of you,” and more than one “How cute!” He doesn’t need to see the faces the voices belong to to know that they’re grinning at the two of them. Grinning at _him_ , probably.

Of course they are. He might as well be wearing blackout curtains over his eyes, for all that he can see. It isn’t his fault though. He didn’t ask for this, didn’t ask for _any_ of this. Not the visual impairment, or the loss of dignity from being led around by the hand, or his rather enthusiastic escort cutting a hasty path down the hall en route to their band’s shared dressing room…

_You’ll look so cool_ , she told him. _So mysterious_ , she said. _So handsome._

Daesung had laughed then.

“Handsome? With half my face covered?”

He hadn’t been quite sure how to feel about that. Offended, probably, but what had shown on his face must have been something closer to doubt because his hairstylist had continued defending her vision: taking away his.

“Trust me, the fans will love it,” she had insisted and, not wanting to argue, Daesung had let the issue drop, end of discussion. Besides, he trusts her judgment. Usually.

They must make an odd sight, Seunghyun and him, the former kindly guiding Daesung down one hall after another and happily announcing his helpful role to everyone they pass.

“I’m taking Daesung around.“ Like a parrot practicing a new phrase. “He can’t see so I’m holding his hand.”

Daesung tugs on the hand folded over his.

“Hyung,” he whines softly, “I know you’re loving this, but do you have to tell the whole world?”

“Just making sure no one gets the wrong idea,” Seunghyun says, far too cheery for Daesung’s liking. Probably still hyped up from the stage.

Daesung sighs. He's as excited about their comeback as the rest of them, but his current predicament is putting something of a damper on his usual post-performance high.

“I have a _curtain_ over my eyes. I think it’s obvious I need help to get around,” he says, struggling to keep up with the other’s quick steps. “They’d have to be blind not to see. Blind, like me.”

"Look on the bright side," Seunghyun comments, clearly loving this, "At least now no one will make fun of you for zoning out in interviews."  
  
"There is no bright side. Not for me," Daesung complains in low tones, feeling unusually fussy the farther they walk.  
  
"Wow, that's dark." There's a sharp tug on his arm, _almost_ hard enough to hurt. "Especially coming from you. It's almost like you're someone else."  
  
"I am someone else." Daesung starts singing. " _I'm a loser, a loner, a coward who pretends to be tough--_ "  
  
"Okay, no. Save that for the stage."  
  
"You don't like my voice?"

For just a moment Seunghyun slows, breaking stride. Without a verbal cue to do the same, it's a miracle Daesung keeps from crashing right into his back. He does not, however, manage to avoid stepping on his heels.  
  
"I love your voice. Just don't like hearing you sing about being a loser."  
  
"It's just a song."

Daesung knows he's not a loser, and besides, he likes their new single. The somber melody and overall unhurried quality of the song suits his voice and singing style, his preference for ballads making _Loser_ a perfect fit.

All he gets in reply is Seunghyun’s hand squeezing his, his hyung continuing on, pulling him along at a faster pace than he’s comfortable with given his present-- but thankfully only temporary-- disability. What’s the hurry? He steps as cautiously as he can, placing each foot in front of the other with care and trying his best not to introduce his face to the floor.

“Are we there yet?” he asks after turning yet another corner. Feels like they’ve swung around more than he can count, and tomorrow his poor shoulders will have the bruises to prove it. He doesn’t remember their dressing room being all that far from the stage. Shouldn’t they be there by now?

More importantly, where did the others go? Without his sight, he's keenly aware of how the halls have gone suspiciously quiet, their footsteps on linoleum floor echoing down the corridor.

“It’s just down this hall. We’re almost there,” Seunghyun says in a voice so low and hushed so that Daesung has to strain to hear him.

That’s weird. It’s his vision that’s gone dim. Nothing wrong with his hearing.

“It’s dark,” he murmurs.

“Lights must be out. It’s fine though, I can still see.” The hand in his adjusts its grip. "Don't worry, I've got you."

_Under my hair_ , he’d meant. _It’s dark in here, under my hair._ He doesn’t make an effort to correct him though.

“Do you even know the way?” he says, suddenly feeling cheeky. “Are you leading me down a dark hallway?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

“Because it would be just like you to--”

“Here.” Daesung is made to stop, then urged to turn to his right, hands fastened over his shoulders holding him securely in place. “Door’s open. Go on.”

He hesitates.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, but…” Uncertainty pulls his lips into a lopsided smile. “I’m not about to walk into a closed door, am I?” Because while this hyung isn’t the type to play pranks that end in pain, Daesung wouldn’t put it past him just this once. Breaking his nose one time was enough.

He lifts a hand to part his hair and see for himself where he’s been taken, but Seunghyun stops him, takes his hand, redirects it. He places it instead on the doorframe so Daesung can feel where the wall ends. Then Daesung is reaching out, groping at empty air.

An open doorway. The way is clear.

A hand on his back steers him through; he goes willingly enough, Seunghyun a comforting presence at his back, shuffling in so close behind him he thinks he feels his breath on the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. The door shuts with a soft click, and then he’s being nudged back against a wall.

He isn’t worried at all... until a body presses into his. _Seunghyun’s_ body, to be clear.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he gasps, the weight familiar, the warmth usually welcome… just not _here_.

“You can drop the formalities now. It’s just us.” Seunghyun sweeps a hand up and over his face, lifting his hair from his eyes, and Daesung sees that he’s right. They’re alone in a dark room. “Can you see me now, Daesungie?”

“What?” Daesung laughs when the other’s lips fall on his, warm hands pulling his face near. “Where…”

“Doesn’t matter where,” Seunghyun breathes into his mouth, and drops his hand, letting his bangs fall. Daesung’s world goes dark again. Well, dark _er_. “Did I surprise you?”

“I think I knew something was up,” Daesung says, although he hadn’t really. “You were too cheerful. Like you were planning something.”

“Maybe I just liked taking care of you for a change.”

“What if they come looking for us,” Daesung frets through soft kisses that grow deeper and heavier with urgency the longer they go on. If they carry on like this… there’s no telling how far they’ll make it before someone comes knocking, wondering at their absence. Getting caught with their pants down isn’t an option.

“They won’t. Jiyong knows. He’ll buy us time.”

“Great,” Daesung groans, mortified at the thought of Jiyong making excuses for them. Sure, he and Seunghyun have a history of sneaking off together at their own shows, but never at one like this, with so many other artists around and where their chances of being caught are perilously high.

The door is locked, right? He throws a hand out to test it, jiggling the knob. To his relief, it doesn’t budge.

“It’ll be okay,” Seunghyun says between breaths, coaxing Daesung’s hand back to them, clasping it in his own just like he had before. It had seemed such an innocent gesture then. Now it’s anything but, Seunghyun’s thumb massaging his palm in time to their kisses giving Daesung all sorts of ideas-- _enticing_ ideas-- the one rhythm reminding him sharply of another. Before he knows it his hips are matching it, grinding on the leg that’s snaked its way between his.

Wait, when did that get there?

A moment later Seunghyun abandons his hand to palm his ass instead, hauling him in hard and fast so that Daesung’s next thrust strikes his hip. The bolt of pleasure that tears through him leaves him weak, shocked still for a second before the next thought is upon him: _he needs that again._

Stunned, his head hits the wall with a loud thud.

“Oh, shit--”

“ _Shh!_ ”

“Sorry!” Daesung cries, whipping around to throw a quick apology behind him out of reflex.

“Who are you apologizing to? The wall?”

“I don’t know,” he says, his face going hot. But the embarrassment doesn’t last long, because with Seunghyun it never does, and soon they’re clutching at each other, hands roaming wherever they can reach, dizzy with excitement and drowning in exhilarated-- but still very _quiet_ \-- laughter, the secret nature of their meeting giving them such a rush.

Daesung had _no idea_ he’d be so into this. No one pulls him out of his comfort zone quite like Seunghyun; somehow he always manages to make the risk worth the reward.

“He’ll be teasing me about this for weeks,” Daesung whispers when he’s caught his breath again, thinking back to Jiyong.

“Let him tease. He just wants a little of this.”

“This?”

“What we have,” Seunghyun clarifies. “He wishes he could get Seungri to stay put long enough for him to do the same. It’s hard to catch a moment alone with him backstage, you know? Our little social butterfly, always surrounded.”

“Not just Seungri,” Daesung sighs and tangles his hands in Seunghyun’s spiked hair. It crunches under his fingers, stiff with hairspray and who knows what else. Their hairdresser is a magician with more than a few tricks up her sleeves; how else could she work such magic with their hair?

“Don’t give Jiyong any ideas. If he sees it worked on me once…”

He leaves the rest well alone. Seunghyun will know what he’s hinting at. He loves their leader, just… maybe not as much as their leader loves him. It’s no fault of Jiyong’s. Daesung’s heart is already taken; Seunghyun has it firmly in hand.

“Whose idea do you think this was?”

Daesung pulls back as far the wall will allow and sweeps his hair aside to give Seunghyun a dubious look.

“GTOP joining forces?”

Seunghyun’s whole face seems to light up the moment their eyes meet. His joy and affection is catching.

“Just helping out a friend. Jiyong’s nice like that.”

“Two friends, you mean,” Daesung murmurs, and sways in to steal another kiss, because try as he might, now that he’s found his groove he can’t seem to stop. _This_ hyung is a bad influence on him-- the _worst_ , in fact. “Thank him for me later.”

“For suggesting I pull you into a dark room and have my way with you?” Seunghyun breathes into his ear in that low, sexy baritone of his. “Will do.”

That _voice_. So unlike his own, it raises goosebumps across his skin and sends a shiver down every limb.

Daesung shakes his hair out of his eyes… or tries to. As they’ve been styled to do, his bangs fall right back into place, once again obscuring half his face.

“Ugh, it’s like being blindfolded.”

“We’ll have to try that sometime,” Seunghyun says, hands slithering down his back and into the pockets of his jeans.

“You can keep your blindfold,” Daesung says on an exhale, arching under him. “I’ll just stick with my bangs, thanks.”

Seunghyun chuckles, and the way he nuzzles under his jaw in something like sympathy is strangely sweet.

“Is it really that bad?”

“I’m blind as a bat!” Daesung cries. “Why do you think I let you lead me around by the hand, in full view of _everyone?_ ” He’d felt a bit like a toddler towed along by an overprotective parent– small, susceptible, weak. It had been a strange role reversal for the two of them, Seunghyun at the helm for a change, leading the way into the unknown.

It isn’t that he _needs_ to be in control, Daesung muses. But it’s a comfort to at least feel capable of taking care of himself. This new album of theirs marks the start of another era with Big Bang, maybe their best yet; he foresees many more days of relying on his bandmates to get him safely from here to there. He guesses he’d better get used to it.

“Thought you just wanted an excuse to hold my hand,” Seunghyun says, smiling against his skin.

“ _You_ offered.”

“Oh? Did I? Your memory must be better than mine.”

And there he goes again, playing innocent when he’s anything but.

“You can be my eyes if you want. Just…” Daesung cradles Seunghyun’s head as he peppers light kisses down one side of his neck, and tries to remember where he was going with this. “Just… go slow, okay? And don’t let go of my hand.”

It’ll test him, for sure, to walk with blind faith, but better than going it alone and inevitably falling flat on his face, if not now then later. The last thing he needs is to break his big nose a second time, much less where his clumsiness might have an audience.

“I’d hold your hand always if you’d let me,” Seunghyun promises, and Daesung is suddenly glad for the room’s darkness. He doesn’t think he’s ready for Seunghyun to see what measure of emotion a statement like that brings to his face.

“And don’t send me walking into any walls, or stumbling down stairs, or–” he gasps at the feel of teeth where there shouldn’t be any, especially not _now_ , in a place like this. “And don’t leave marks!”

“I would never,” Seunghyun rumbles, and Daesung isn’t sure which “don’t” he’s agreeing to-- the walls and stairs or the marks.

“Dark, vacant rooms are okay though.”

“As long as I go in with you, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Daesung hums, pleased with the hand stroking up and down his side with intent, over his shirt but under his jacket.

“You’re so trusting,” Seunghyun sighs. “Never change.”

_Not with just anyone_ , Daesung thinks. But he doesn’t need to tell Seunghyun that; he already knows, probably better than anyone. Possibly better than Daesung himself.

“Could say the same for you,” is what rolls out instead, so soft and breathy his voice fades to nothing by the end, the final word dropping off in a whisper.

“Only with you.”

And there's no suppressing it, the smile that springs to Daesung’s lips under the unstoppable force that is Seunghyun's obvious fondness for him. Because if there's one thing he can trust this hyung with, it's that he'll happily give voice to the things Daesung won’t, words he feels but too often fails to say.

“So.” He pulls their hips flush together. “Did you bring me here just to kiss me, or…?”

“Hmm,” Seunghyun says, rocking with him. “What if I did?”

“I would call that a wasted opportunity.”

Seunghyun’s eyes seem to flash at that, and that’s how Daesung knows he’s moments away from getting exactly what he wants.

“Think we have time?” wondering how long they have before someone-- probably Jiyong, unable to turn a blind eye to their disappearing act any longer-- starts blowing up their phones.

“We’re about to find out,” Seunghyun growls and closes in, and then there isn’t really time to think, but in a flash of insight a quick thought comes to Daesung, something about how it’s probably alright that he can’t see so well right now because that’s never what _this_ has been about anyway. Seunghyun is still solid and warm against him, as good a guide as he’ll ever need.

As for the dark? Well, it’s not so bad when you have company.

 

 

 


End file.
